Había una vez en Hogwarts
by Silfide
Summary: Juraron solemnemente que sus intenciones no serían buenas... y parece que lo cumplieron. Si no, que le pregunten a Lily. ::JxL:: ::RxS:: Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas sin conexión.
1. 18 Mirando el cielo

_**Desclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcas es de la genio inglesa, J.K. Rowling. El James que sueña con los ojos abiertos, es mío.

**Tabla Estaciones**

**18. Mirando el Cielo**

**L****UZ DE ****L****UNA**

La luna es una plateada hechicera, seductora, cambiante, engañosa... es locura. Guardiana de esos secretos que solo se dicen a media noche (y con muchos tragos de whisky de fuego encima), cómplice de los amantes y viajera errante.

Quizás por eso ejerce cierto dominio sobre _los cuatro de Hogwarts, el cuarteto mágico,_ los Merodeadores o simplemente, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. O al revés, pero siempre los mismos.

Posiblemente a Remus es al que menos le agrada lo que le provoca. De mes en mes, en cada noche de luna llena, deja de ser él para convertirse en _eso_. No es su culpa. Nunca lo ha sido pero a Remus le gusta afirmar que lo es.

A Peter le da más hambre en los días de cuarto creciente y siente escalofríos regularmente. Sirius le dice que eso es imposible: "_En primer lugar, Colagusano, tú comes más que un regimiento completo; y en segundo lugar eso de los temblores es por el miedo que le tienes a Lunático en sus días difíciles."_

Sirius es de los que piensan y actúan al mismo tiempo. Es un huracán de rebeldía, coraje, nobleza y sensualidad natos. Es en luna nueva, cuando siente que esos atributos se triplican y "_me dan ganas de volar desnudo, recorriendo el mundo en una sola noche, quitándoles lo decente a todas las chicas decentes y hermosas". _

A James, le da igual si es cuarto creciente o menguante. Sea como sea, le provoca lo mismo. El mismo cosquilleo que le recorre desde la punta del dedo del pie hasta la punta del último cabello, la misma sensación de un calorcillo placentero en la boca del estómago y el impulso eléctrico en la espina dorsal. No toda la culpa la tienen esas fases de la luna que parece que sonríe a medias. Lo que pasa es que a James le gustan las cosas a medias: la luz a medias (como por ejemplo, en una cena romántica con Lily Evans), las cosas bonitas susurradas a media voz en el oído (en el de Lily), las notas a medio copiar (no es que las necesite, pero es una excusa para hablarle a Lily), los dos primeros botones a medio abotonar en la blusa de Lily... en fin, a James le sobran razones (todas ellas con el nombre de Lily) para justificar ese gusto. Y es muy probable que nunca lo acepte frente a sus amigos -especialmente frente a Sirius- pero le gusta, ¡qué va!, le encanta mirar el cielo nocturno del otoño y el paisaje en general, porque el brillo dorado de la luna se riega por todos lados e ilumina todo a su paso. Le observa, la acompaña montando en su escoba, volando cerca de ella y jugando a tocarla con la punta de los dedos.

Hoy es una de esas noches en que la inquieta luna le domina, le llama y lo saca de la comodidad de sus sábanas para incitarlo a dar una vuelta en su escoba y verse reflejada en los cristales de sus redondos anteojos y en la profundidad de sus ojos color avellana.

James se deja llevar. Es como un impulso incontrolable. Algunas veces le pide a Sirius que le acompañe, pero hoy, no es una de esas veces.

Se pone en pie, sigiloso. Abre la puerta y baja a la sala común sin hacer ruido. Al llegar al último escalón, un movimiento en el sillón del rincón, el que está junto a la chimenea, le hace pararse en seco. Aguanta la respiración y despacio, muy despacio, se las amaña para moverse sin ser visto.

Y entonces, la ve.

Lily Evans, recostada en el sillón. Sus largas piernas extendidas, una de sus manos tocando el colguije que su abuela le regaló en su primera navidad en Hogwarts y la otra mano bajo su cabeza. Ahí está, **mirando el cielo** a través de la ventana, con expresión anhelante.

Lily cambia de posición y James, perdido en su camisón en blanco y la longitud de sus piernas, se sobresalta creyendo que le han descubierto.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

Da un paso rápido hacia atrás, pegándose a la pared y conteniendo la respiración.

Está casi seguro que Lily se ha levando para cerciorase que nadie la espíe pero James ya no alcanza a comprobar si lo hizo o no, porque corre escaleras arriba, a la habitación de los Merodeadores.

-¿Jimmy?, ¿Que carajos haces despierto a estas horas? - pregunta Sirius con voz ronca, medio despierto, medio dormido cuando lo escucha entrar y trata de enfocarlo en la oscuridad.

-Nada, Canuto. Vuelve a dormir.

Sirius se alza de hombros. Esta bastante cansado y las dos rubias de su sueño, probablemente lo sigan esperando, así que sin pedir más explicación, vuelve a acurrucarse y en segundos comienza a roncar.

La celosa luna sigue llamando a James con su luz, pero esta noche no le place acompañarla ni volar cerca de ella. Esta noche quiere observarla desde el quicio de su ventana, soñando cosas bonitas con los ojos abiertos. Imaginando, que mañana, pasado mañana, o el tiempo que falte estará acurrucado con Lily Evans en ese mismo sillón –o en cualquier otro- **mirando el cielo **de una noche de otoño con una luna menguante o creciente, nueva o llena... da lo mismo, mientras sea con ella.

_Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No quería comenzar con algo muy profundo o muy pasteloso eso se dará conforme avance el fic y a como me vaya llegando la inspiración que me tuvo muy castigada durante muchos meses (casi un año, ¡un año!, lejos del fandom… es demasiado). _

_Serán drabbles, viñetas y/o one-shots sin conexión temporal entre ellos y es muy, muy probable que haga mención a RemusxSirius (es que soy de las que tienen la firme convicción de que están hechos el uno para el otro)._

_No me queda más que agradecer el tiempo que se tomaron para leerme. Agradezco sus reviews, si es que me merezco alguno. _


	2. 03 Ocasión

_**Desclaimer:** Hogwarts y los pequeñines traviesos de treces años que con el tiempo se convertirían en los Merodeadores son invención de Rowling. La Lily que escucha beatles, y el James que es inexperto con las chicas, son mi invención._

* * *

**Tabla Estaciones**

**~03. Ocasión**

**Cuando me di cuenta de que existías**

Lily Evans tiene trece años, un cuerpo que no termina de cambiar, un cabello rojo, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, una nariz respingona y un montón de pecas que le coronan la nariz. Le gusta la cocoa caliente por la mañana, el zumo de calabaza a cualquier hora del día, los días soleados, los Beatles, George Harrison, tener en orden su habitación, mirar las estrellas, creer que existe algo más, y leer a Yates, Wilde, Poe o cualquier clásico mientras come chocolates con Remus Lupin. Le desagradan las pasas, el frío, las runas, el montón de pecas en su nariz, el novio de Petunia, y las tonterías que se vienen hablando en la sociedad mágica porque eso ha ocasionado que un gran amigo se aleje de ella. Odia... no. Eso no. No odia nada ni a nadie en particular porque ella es de esas personas que tratan de ver lo mejor en las personas.

Es sábado. Es una de esas raras mañanas soleadas de octubre que se antoja hacer de todo menos estar enclaustrada en el castillo. Se levanta con ánimos. Le ha pedido a Alice que le acompañe a dar una vuelta por los jardines antes de la hora del desayuno. Alice le ha dicho que no (al menos eso supone Lily, porque lo único que hizo su amiga fue quejarse entre sueños y acurrucarse más entre las cobijas). Baja a la sala común, y por suerte se encuentra con Remus Lupin. Después de saludos cordiales y preguntas comunes, le propone una mañana en los jardines.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines antes del desayuno?

-¿Yo?- pregunta sorprendido

Lily no entiende por qué lo hace.

-No entiendo porque te sorprende tanto la proposición, Remus. Siendo tan agradable como eres seguro que te sobran invitaciones.

Remus sonríe de lado, de una forma muy tímida. A Lily le causa ternura.

-No lo sé Lily. No me siento muy bien, ¿Sabes? Y el sereno de la mañana me da un poco de alergia.

Faltan dos noches para la luna llena y parece que algo le causa a Remus porque nunca está muy dispuesto para muchas cosas en esos días. Pero ese es el tipo de cosas que uno se reserva y Lily prefiere no preguntar.

-Por favor- suplica Lily

Y Remus, al final claudica.

Lily sonríe, toma del brazo al Remus y ambos salen de la sala común. Caminan con calma, comparten una barra de chocolate que Remus traía en bolsillo de su chaqueta, tararean _Here Comes the Sun, _se quejan del aliento del celador, hablan sobre la clase del jueves con McGonagall y cuando Lily comienza a platicar algo curioso que le paso con la vajilla de búhos de su tía Margaret, y dan vuelta a la esquina del primer piso, no lo sabe, pero su filosofía de ver lo bueno en las personas está por cambiar.

Alguien viene corriendo de las escaleras, en dirección contraria, tan rápido y tan distraído que colapsa contra Lily. Ambos terminan en el suelo. Lily cae de sentón y el chico con el que acaba de chocar cae sobre ella.

-Demonios.

-¿Perdón?

El chico se pone en pie y se fija en el acompañante de Lily.

-¡Remus! No me has visto por aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No vas a disculparte, Potter?

Pregunta Lily, poniéndose en pie.

James rueda los ojos, hace una mueca de fastidio Remus y voltea con una falsa cara de interés.

James Potter tiene trece años, un cuerpo flacucho, cabello indomable, ojos cafés, cara de inocente, sonrisa gamberra, y el pensamiento de que las chicas a pesar de ser algo bonito y oler bien todo el tiempo, son aburridas, caprichosas y nunca mejor que el quidditch… hasta ese momento.

-Lo siento

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima

-Tú eres la que debería tener más cuidado

-Pero si eras tú el que venías corriendo.

-El que seas bonita no te hace perfecta.

Lily analiza lo último. No está segura si es un cumplido o una ofensa.

Una maldición pronunciada con énfasis le distrae.

Es Sirius. Viene como alma que le persigue el diablo, volteando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué ha pasado James?, ¿De quién se esconden?

-Filch.

Remus asiente. Parece que lo ha comprendido todo.

-¿Qué han hecho ahora?- pregunta Lily, mirándolo con recelo

Sirius llega hasta donde están ellos. Se detiene, apoyando su mano en el hombro de James.

-Creo que lo perdimos- dice jadeando. Después, frunce el ceño y cae en la cuenta- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenías que haber llegado al quinto piso para que esto funcionará

-Es que Evans chocó conmigo

-¡Que has sido tú!

-Ha Evans- dice Sirius quitándole importancia. Alza la mirada en dirección a la chica, pero en cuento la ve- Hay Evans, cuánto has cambiado este verano- dice en tono lascivo

-Idiota- dice cubriéndose el pecho

-¡Hey!, Que yo la he visto primero Sirius- protesta James

-Corran- grita Peter desde el final del pasillo.

James, Sirius e incluso Remus emprenden la carrera.

James corre unos tres metros...

-Oye Evans

Lily voltea.

- Estás preciosa, ¿Sales conmigo?

-No.

-Ya aceptarás- sonríe confiado, guiña un ojo y emprende de nuevo su huída.

Lily Evans suele ser de esas personas que tratan de ver lo bueno en las demás personas. Ya sabía que Potter era un crío grosero que no paraba de meterse con Snape, pero ahora acaban de agregarse dos cosas más en su lista: es un presumido y orgulloso.

* * *

_Quise escribir una de las muchas formas en que pienso que Lily y James se dieron cuenta de la existencia del otro, pero no quede muy convencida con el resultado. Lo único que si me gusto -demasiado- es James y ese desperter repentino que tuvo en cuanto a Lily se refiere. No lo puedo poner muy detallista con Lily porque, ¡hey solo tiene trece! Y la mayoría de los chicos a esa edad son muy torpes en estos aspectos... Y lo de pedirle una cita a Lily, bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Digamos que fue algo repentino que se atrevió a hacer. Nunca me he imaginado a James demasiado tímido o demasiado astuto, simplemente impulsivo (un poco menos que Sirius). _

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado ;)_

_Tomatazos, explosivos, o galletas de chocolate favor de pinchar las letras verdes para realizar su envio XD_


End file.
